The Captain and Red Bird at the Bird-A-Lympic Games
The Captain and Red Bird at the Bird-A-Lympic Games 'is a upcoming sports crossover title for the Wii U, 3DS, PS3, and Xbox 360. It will be released August 15, 2013. Playable Characters Team Red Bird All-Around Red Bird Jewel Steve Speed Type Silver the Hedgehog Freckled Pig Power Type King Pig Witch Doctor Bomb Skill Type Blu Team Captain All-Around The Captain Gillian David Speed Type Lillian Power Type Captain Sin Felix Sinalot Skill Type La Pew Peter Pan Rivals Captain Hook (Dream Hurdles) Blu and Froggy (Dream Long Jump) Drexel (Dream Fencing) The Bohrok (Dream Sprint) Shadow the Hedgehog (Dream Trampoline) Wolfie (Dream Events Real Life Events *'Aquatics - 100m Freestyle: Swim two lengths of the pool in the fastest time. *'Aquatics - 4x100m Freestyle': Four team members take turns to swim two lengths each. Each player should touch the wall before the next player dives in. The first team to have all four members complete two lengths wins. *'Archery - Archery': Shoot four sets of three arrows into a target at 70 meters, aiming for the center circle for maximum score. The player with the highest total score wins. *'Athletics - 100m': Kick off from the starting block and sprint along the 100-meter stretch to the finish line in as short a time as possible to win. *'Athletics - 110m Hurdles': Kick off from the starting blocks and sprint towards the finish line as quickly as you can, leaping across the hurdles positioned along your path. *'Athletics - 400m': From a staggered start, kick off from the starting blocks, then endure a 400 meter run to the finishing line. *'Athletics - 400m Hurdles': Kick off from the starting blocks and complete a 400-meter race to the finish line, leaping across the hurdles positioned along your path. *'Athletics - 4x100m Relay': Four team members take turns sprinting with the baton in their own 100-meter stretch. Sprint to where the next team member is waiting. The last member to carry the baton will sprint to the finish line. *'Athletics - Hammer Throw': Take the hammer in hand, spin on the spot to build up momentum, and release the hammer in the direction of the landing area before the countdown runs out. The further away it lands, the better your score. The best of three attempts is recorded. *'Athletics - High Jump': Jog down the runway and leap over the crossbar, taking care not to knock it off its supports. You can set your own starting height, but this is increased with each successful jump. When you fail to clear the crossbar three times in succession, the last height you successfully cleared will be recorded as your score. *'Athletics - Javelin Throw': Sprint down the runway to build momentum and throw the javelin as far as you can into the landing area. Time your throw carefully to avoid crossing the foul line, or the attempt will not count. The best of three attempts is recorded. *'Athletics - Long Jump': Sprint down the runway and jump before you reach the designated takeoff mark to avoid a foul. Try to jump as far as you can into the sand pit. The best of three attempts will be recorded. *'Athletics - Pole Vault': Run down the runway and plant your pole in a box set in the ground to help you vault over the crossbar without knocking it off its supports. You can set your own starting height, but this is increased with each successful jump. As with the High Jump, your score will be determined after three successive failures. *'Athletics - Triple Jump': Sprint down the runway towards the designated takeoff mark. Take a hop, step, and jump into the sand-filled pit. Start your first leap before the takeoff mark to avoid a foul. The best of three attempts will be recorded. *'Fencing - Individual Epée': Brandishing your epée, aim to touch your opponent anywhere on their body with the tip of the blade to score a point. Use your defense skills to prevent your opponent from doing the same. The first player to gain 15 points wins the round. *'Gymnastics - Trampoline': Use the trampoline to propel yourself high into the air and perform complex spins and somersaults. Your performance is judged on how precisely you execute your moves. As you land, be sure to prepare yourself for the next set of moves with a good high jump. *'Gymnastics - Vault': Run up to the springboard and vault across the horse, performing spins and somersaults in the air. A maximum of 10 points will be awarded, depending on your mid-air performance and the skill of your landing. The best of three attempts is recorded. *'Rowing - Single Sculls': Constant skill, as well as raw power, is required to make the continual adjustments necessary to keep your skiff moving in a straight line. Work your way along the course and cross the finishing line before your opponents to win. *'Shooting - Skeet': Make your way through eight stations, firing at high and low airborne targets as they’re released. You only have enough ammunition for one shot per target, so aim carefully. The player with the most total hits wins. *'Table Tennis - Singles': Use your paddle to bounce the ball across the net into your opponent’s side, and win a point if they fail to return it or allow it to bounce twice. The first player to reach 11 points wins the round. Each player takes turns serving twice. Dream Events Dream Fencing (Neveragain Fencing Stadium) -'' With unique special attacks for each character, this medieval-inspired world offers the ultimate duel.'' Dream Long Jump (Pixie Hollow) - ''In this event, players bounce on clouds and compete to see who can travel the furthest.'' Dream Discus (Quatros) - ''In this event, players ride a discus to collect quaza to score the most points.'' Dream Uneven Bars (Metropolis) - ''Swing from bar to bar to earn points and get to the finish.'' Dream Hurdles (Jolly Roger) - ''In this event, players run on a revolving stage to jump over hurdles and rivals for points.'' Dream Spacewalk (Pig Star Outskirts) - ''Defeat Lard Vader with spin attacks in this event.'' Dream Trampoline (Smaba Club) - ''In this event, 2 players compete in each jump to earn more points with their aerial routines.'' Dream Sprint (Angry Track) - ''In this event, players race Air Balls to get to the finish line in the fastest time.'' Category:Action Sports Games Category:Sullyfilms Category:Bald Guy